


Safe

by ellasbeth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Super faint slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/pseuds/ellasbeth
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle, Thor searches for his brother





	Safe

“Loki?” Thor called, the battlefield was eerily silent as he cast around for his brother. He repeated his cry, sharper now, impatience seeping into his tone as the possibility of a trick entered his mind, remembering a different time in which Loki had vanished for a half hour after the end of the battle only to emerge, laughing, in a haze of magic from his disguise as a magpie, and started towards the direction he had last seen his brother in.

He had been proud of his brother that day, having seen him fighting in a perfect blend of seidr and physical combat against multiple Vanir soldiers, whirling and cutting them down in flashes of silver metal and green seidr. The battle had been gruelling, had drawn on longer than expected due to the weapons stolen from Svartalfheim, raising the level of their opponents to somewhere beginning to appear level. His mind cast to Sif dragging Fandral to the Bifrost site while Hogunn acted as a crutch for Volstagg, and vowed to enter the medical wing as soon as they returned to Asgard. The viciousness of that fight had been unexpected, the Vanir’s fighting style had traditionally been to engage the Aesir from a distance, wear them down with ranged attacks… but this time, this time they had slipped inside their guard and torn through them at close quarters. A disadvantage for any with seidr… With a concerned frown he started across the field, stepping over fallen soldiers from both sides, noting with sorrow faces which he had known and trained with. He continued further across the field, the deafening silence of the field almost suffocating, seeming to seal his words in his throat as he tried to call for his brother.  
He crossed the field with increasingly quick steps, a trickle of unease pooling cold and deep in his gut, and images of Loki injured flicked through his mind. He had lost sight of Loki when he had been swarmed by a group of Vanir, had lost himself in Mjolnir’s song, flinging his hammer into the fray with a practiced ease, crushing his enemies beneath the might of his hammer. A flicker of guilt sparked in his stomach at the thought of Loki fighting alone, of combat pulling them further and further apart until the line of sight had been broken. If something had happened to Loki, he would never forgive himself, even though his brother had achieved his majority decades ago, Thor still saw the child he had been in every line of his face. He brushed irritably at his cape as it blew to wind around his legs, hampering his movements, almost causing him to trip, as though trying to stop his path. He fumbled at the collar of his armour, finding the latch which secured his cape and the heavy material dropped to the ground, pooling like blood on the already soaked ground beneath his feet. 

 

He scanned the area ahead and froze in place as he spotted a figure kneeling at the epicentre of a scorched piece of earth, bodies flung away from him: dark haired, pale, torn green cape pooling around him… Loki. Wisps of green magic coalesced on his skin, drifting in the light breeze which grazed the battlefield, and Thor sighed. Seidr exhaustion. Loki had an issue with overextending himself, always wanting to prove the value of his seidr against the traditional views of the army, wanting to prove everyone around him wrong. Exhaustion was dangerous for mages, especially those as young as his brother, leaving them dazed and vulnerable until they had the chance to rebuild their core. It didn’t happen often, his brother was far too proficient at knowing his limits to be so foolish, but sometimes… He approached slowly, muscles steadily unclenching as he approached, eyes raking the familiar figure for any damage, each pass of his eyes releasing another knot of tension. Loki raised his head as Thor approached, and his heart leapt into his mouth, Loki’s pupils were blown, the stunning green of his eyes reduced to a thin ring around the edges.

“Loki,” He called gently, voice almost a coo, and Loki turned lackadaisically to look at him, only the barest spark of recognition in his face. “It’s me, Loki, it’s Thor. You’ve drained yourself again, we need to go and see mother. Don’t you want to go see her?”  
The dazed expression on his face lingered, eyes slipping from Thor’s form and to the view behind them, and Thor sighed patiently. He approached slowly, keeping himself within Loki’s eyeline to prevent him from startling and trying to teleport away.

“Loki,” He called again, barely a foot away now, “Loki, look at me. I’m going to touch you now, brother. We’re going to go home.”  
His brother’s eyes focussed a little at the words and his lips formed Thor’s name silently, head bobbing a little in agreement before swaying dangerously, and Thor dove to catch him before he hit the ground.

He scooped Loki into his arms, easily supporting his weight as Loki wrapped his legs automatically around Thor’s waist, a motion so deeply imprinted into his instincts from childhood that it was second nature. Loki’s head was tucked into the crook of his neck, lips brushing the exposed skin of Thor’s neck, shallow breaths brushing his throat and leaving Thor’s skin prickling pleasantly.  


“I’ve got you, brother,” He murmured, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Loki’s mouth, “You fought well.” He hefted Loki’s weight gently, shifting his hands to hold him more comfortably, one arm slotted beneath his backside and the other cradling his waist protectively. He loved carrying his brother like this, enjoyed the press of their bodies against each other, the intimacy of Loki’s weight in his arms, and the press of their cheeks together. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> All I want is fluff right now, y'know.  
> Part of me wants to try to write long multichapter fics, but I am a disaster at self-motivation.


End file.
